A Thousand Words
by Oreo-Cookie
Summary: The missing story; the missing key to how these two lovers crossed eachother's paths and became a legend that nobody would forget.


A Thousand Words  
  
Story: The missing story; the missing key to how these two lovers crossed eachother's paths and became a legend that nobody would forget.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1000 Years ago...  
  
"The City of Zanarkand was lit up with bright vivid lights that covered the night making the small sparkling stars nearly impossible to see. Tall buildings towered over the many crowds that gathered around in the streets, eager and excited for the famous sport of Blitzball was about to begin. Smiles were painted on the several faces of young dreamers and old wise folks who lived up to their years as they expected. Kids ran around with blitzballs and pretended to be the great athletes that haunted their dreams and lives.  
That's how it was before it attacked. That's how it was before I came to this world. I keep on wondering if any others survived.  
Could I be the only?"  
  
Shuyin opened his eyes. His vision was a blurr. Everything around him was blended into eachother, making a clear picture into one messy portrait. He fumbled with his fingers, at first worrying that he was paralyzed and half blind. But feeling his fingers touch the dry sand made him sigh with relief.  
He wasn't paralyzed.  
"How long has he been like this?"  
Straining his eyes to try and see was nearly impossible for Shuyin. His eyes moved slowly. His head hurt. What could have happened to make him feel like this? What was the last thing he did?  
"I just found him. He was knocked out when he washed up on the shore. I didn't want to touch him, so I came to you."  
Shuyin's muscles tensed up with pain and fear when a warm hand grasped around his forearm. He trembled. He had never been touched like that before. He didn't like the feeling of someone else's warmth connecting with his. He wasn't comfortable with the physical interaction with another person's body.  
"His eyes are open."  
With all his strength, Shuyin gazed up to a pale figure with black hair. He opened his mouth slowly, but nothing came out. What was wrong with him? Why was he so helpless?  
"We better get him back to Besaid. He needs to rest and get healed by a summoner."  
"Right sir. I'll get some of the villagers to help."  
Shuyin could hear the loud thumping of the man's footsteps as he ran through the sand. But they got softer and softer as he grew farther away, only to disapper into the distance.  
"You are a very lucky boy." The man said, "I am sorry, but I must put you to rest. Sleep my child."  
The soft feeling of joy and harmony engulfed his body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"A thousand words, call out through the ages... Argh!"  
"What's wrong?"  
Lenne looked up. She wasn't expecting any visitors at a time like this. It was midnight and she thought she was the only one in the old church.  
"Nothing." She said, after hesitating on the question. "I was just getting a little annoyed that I can't think of anything to write for this new song."  
"Ahhh..."  
Friscal moved his way across the small, destroyed room. Old benches were broken into pieces. The roof was caving in, only letting small slivers of the moonlight in. Holes were punched into the floors in several places. Shards of stained glass were scattered about, glittering from the moonlight.  
"This place used to be a beauty." Friscal said, sitting down on one of the few decent remaining benches. Lenne was sitting on a marble step that was chipped from heavy impact. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, only letting a small bang hang in her face. She held a small piece of paper in her left hand. In her other hand, was a black pen.  
"Yeah I guess so." Lenned said. She only had found this place a couple days ago. She never knew this place even existed until she ran away in anger. She never expected it to go that far, but it had.  
Now, it wasn't a secret place anymore. Friscal had obviously known about it. The small joy of privacy faded.  
"I don't understand why you want to sing." He said.  
"Because I love it." Lenne said, holding her anger in. Already, after deciding she wanted to sing over becoming a summoner, people began to critisize and even question her about her 'improper' decision. Everyone was making her infuriated. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that she didn't want to do what others wanted her to do? Why couldn't they just let her be herself?  
"But being a summoner is more important then singing worthless songs."  
"'Worthless' songs will keep hearts happy."  
"Only for a while." Friscal replied. "Being a summoner will make their hearts shine brighter then the sun."  
"Only to be engulfed by darkness when their only hope is destroyed later."  
"But then they will rejoice as peace is regained afterwards."  
Lenne froze. Her face began to feel hot. How could he have said that? Didn't he care for her? Didn't he want her to live and fulfill her dreams? Latley, everyone seemed to be trying to get rid of her. But why?  
Opening her mouth to reply, she closed it just as quickly. Friscal was being rude, a stubborn, selfish fool. He never seemed to understand other people's point of views. He never even tried.  
Without realizing it, she crumbled the small peice of paper that was in her hand. She got up and walked past him. She didn't pause when she heard him get up from his seat and follow her. She kept on going. A tear strolled down her cheek. She didn't understand anyone. She didn't understand why becoming a summoner was so important. There were several others before her that had already embarked on their pilgrimage. Why couldn't they just let her fulfill her dreams? She was better at singing then summoning an aeon.  
"Go away." She said aloud. "I don't want your company anymore." They walked out of the church and onto a dark path that led through an eerie forest.  
"But you're upset." Friscal said.  
"Because you made me upset!" Lenne screamed as she stopped and whipped around on her heel. Friscal cringed in her presence.  
"What did I say?"  
"Just go." Lenne said. Telling him would just be a waist of time. He didn't understand anything. He only understood himself and believed that there was nothing wrong when it came to trying to defeat this creature that had appeared two years ago. Lenne knew that there was something wrong at the end of a summoner's pilgramge. No one has ever defeated this creature before, but she had dreams about the end.  
Friscal straightened out and took a step backwards. "If my lady wishes." He said then turned on his heel and walked away into the night. Lenne stood behind, holding back a set of wounded tears.  
Nothing was going the way she wanted it to be.  
  
*The stars sparkled brightly. The moon smiled down upon the reckless ruins of Zanarkand. People walked around, stopping only distances away from Shuyin. Their faces were painted with thousands of expressions. Most of them were dumbfounded of what happened. They just stared at him. He just stared right through them.  
They faded into the night.  
Everything was quiet. There was no sound, no sign of life. Zanarkand was destroyed.  
"It's your fault..."  
Startled, Shuyin slowly turned around to see a small boy wearing a dark blue and golden cloak. The hood covered his face. His skin seemed dark.  
"What?" Shuyin asked.  
"It was meant to be," The boy answered.  
Shuyin just stared at the boy. What did he mean that it was his fault? How? He didn't do anything to make this creature come after Zanarkand. He was just a teeanger, going to see a blitzball game for the first time since he moved here. Then, 'It' came.  
'It' destroyed everything.  
"Wake up..." The boy said, "Stop dreaming..."*  
  
Shuyin woke up. Beads of sweat tumbled down his face. Looking around, he realized that he was in a different place. His vision was clear.  
The room he was in, was nothing as great as his room was back at home. It seemed like a tent filled with six beds and a door that led to another room. Beyond that, he didn't have a clue.  
The feeling of himself controlling his body was a great feeling. He had no more worries about himself being paralyzed and his vision was as clear as it used to be. Shuyin got up from the bed and stood on his two feet.  
However, taking a step at first was stranger then he thought. A dizzy spell took a hold of him, sending him crashing down upon the bed with a loud thud.  
"Ow..." Shuyin said aloud. He paused, "That hurt."  
Shuyin just laid there, starring at his legs. What was wrong with him? It felt like he was just beginning to learn how to walk. Maybe he had brain damage. No, that thought scared him.  
With all his strength, Shuyin sat up on the bed, his feet dangling over the floor. He just sat there, over looking his arms and legs and stomach. He still wore his normal clothes. He didn't have any gashes or brusies. What really did happen then?  
Getting all his strength together, Shuyin was going to put himself back onto his feet until a voice interrupted his concentration.  
"You should be lying down."  
Shuying turned around to see a tall dark lady. Her eyes were blue and her hair was lack.  
"Huh?" Shuyin said.  
"You should be resting." She said, "You're still weak."  
As fast as she had came, she left the room. Shuyin sat there, starring at her place after she left. He thought she had very weird clothes on. She didn't seem at all pleased to see him trying to move around. She seemed to be annoyed.  
Not knowing what this girl's self-esteem was like, Shuyin obeyed her and laid his head back onto the pillow. He let out a huge sigh.  
  
"When I first woke up, I didn't know where I was, or how I got there. All I knew was that I was alive yet some how I felt like I was dead. It felt like I was just dreaming of everything. Death kept on scrolling through my head. Could I be? No, I truly believed that I was somewhere else. There had to be other survivors.  
Trying to stand that day was only trouble. I tried to get up quietly but I always seemed to bang on the bed with a loud thud. I seemed to be getting used of the impact. But that girl, kept on coming, and when I keep on hearing her, it wasn't exactly music to my ears, but it was enough to satisfy me, telling me that I wasn't alone. I think that's why I kept on trying to stand up. I wanted to be with someone. Anyone."  
  
The next morning was very different for Shuyin. When he woke up, he immediately tried to walk. It was a success. His spirits burst through the canopy of the tent. He was happy.  
He succeeded.  
"I see that you can finally walk."  
Shuying thought at first it was that girl from yesterday. But when he turned around he noticed the tall man with the black hair. It was the same man from the beach.  
"I knew you could do it on your own." He said, making his way to the bed across from him. Shuyin noticed a dark scar on his left cheek. His eyes were pure black. His skin was pale as snow.  
"Where am I?" Shuyin managed at ask. He needed to know the answer. That questions was one of the first to cloud his mind.  
"You are in Spira, Besaid Island." The man said, "I am Toranuck. I am the high priest of the Besaid Temple."  
Shuyin showed now ethusiasm when he was told the answer. He just sat there, starring at Toranuck. "Where's is Zanarkand?" Shuyin said.  
Toranuck's eyebrows rose. "So that is where you came from." He said, "I knew you came from a distant place. But to be truly honest, Zanarkand is a sacred ruin. Please be cautious of whom you speak that to."  
"Why?" Shuyin asked immediately.  
"Because Zanarkand is where it all began. The big Machina city started it all."  
"What?"  
Instead of responding to his question, Toranuck said, "It is not for me to tell you more. You must find the answers to your questions on your own." He got up from his bed and began towards the door. "You are free to go about where you want. But beware, beyond the limits of Besaid, is dozens of fiends. They will attack you. Talk to the bishop, he will lend you a sword."  
Before Toranuck disappeared, Shuyin asked, "Can I just ask you one more question?"  
"If that question is for me to reply, then yes."  
Shuyin hesitated, "How long has it been since-"  
"Zanarkand was destroyed? Two years to the date." With nothing more to say Toranuck left, leaving Shuyin shocked.  
  
"When that man told me about Zanarkand and how long it had been since it was destroyed, I felt a deep sadness overwhelm me. I might be the only survivor. But how did I end up two years from now? Did 'It' simply choose to kill or take people to a different time? I hope so. But I also hope that if I found it again, I could go back home." 


End file.
